


The Lioness and the Toad

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a roleplay I'm co-authoring with rumbellewillruletheworld on tumblr! :D</p><p>I play Rumpel, and she does Belle, and we take turns doing the other characters. :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

it was raining one night as Belle French ran in bare feet, glancing over her shoulder to see if any personnel were after her. Her darkness-ringed eyes were big and scared. She saw a shop that was still open and ducked inside, and stood shivering next to a counter. It appeared to be an antiques shop of some kind. 

Mr. Gold, though he had long stopped referring to himself as that, was in the back room and cleaning up the shop as he went along his dull way. He hated himself, truly, for all the pain he’d caused everyone he loved.

Belle tried to be as quiet as she could. She would stay in here until she thought the coast was clear, no longer.

...there was something hot and savory-smelling nearby. She saw some sort of white cup full of noodles, and her mouth watered. Her bony body curled as her stomach rumbled pitifully. Did she dare? 

Mr. Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes as he heard someone’s stomach rumbling. “Who’s there?” he called, his brogue visible in his distress.

Belle couldn’t help herself. After the fourth grumble she’d started eating the noodles. They were so hot they brought tears to her eyes but, oh GODS, she was so hungry and… and… there was someone else in the shop.

Panic flared through her. She startled, knocking boiling broth onto herself. She wailed out in pain and made a run for it, slipping in broth and falling hard onto her face.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes further, and started to come into the room. “Belle?” Rumpelstiltskin gasped out as he recognised the woman.

Belle’s breaths sobbed in her lungs as she scrabbled to gain her feet. She pulled down a hat rack and fell again, this time landing heavily on one wrist. She curled in on herself, arms over her neck.

Rumpelstiltskin ran faster than he thought he could as he grasped his hand against her shoulder. “Belle?” he gasped.

Belle flinched at the touch and pulled further in on herself. She was protecting her neck and _wow_ did it look like she was expecting a blow at any moment. 

“You’re real,” Rumpelstiltskin managed to say in amazement.

She peeked up at him, all of her body language screaming vulnerability. And when their eyes met, something seemed to click. 

This man looked familiar. Maybe she’d seen him in a dream? She kept looking at him.

“You- You don’t know me,” Rumpelstiltskin admitted his worst nightmare. He stared at her in awe.

She was trying. She really was. “H-have we met?” she stammered.

“Yes,” he admitted. “But you’ll remember me soon. Will you come with me?” he asked her softly. “I’ll keep you safe,” he promised.

Belle’s lips were pressed together uncertainly. She’d been locked up by the first person she’d met in- wherever this was. She wasn’t exactly endeared to strangers. But this man didn’t seem exactly like a stranger (and something within her cried out at even thinking he could be one) and she was cold and hungry and in a lot of pain. With few other options, she bobbed her head weakly. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” he whispered reverently. “I promise, you’ll remember me soon.” he vowed as he led her outside with the vial of true love.

She watched the streets like a hunted animal, crouching slightly beside him, ready to run and hide at a moment’s notice. She was holding her injured wrist close to herself and she had angry burns on at least one arm. As they walked out into the rain again she started shivering with new fervor.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her his coat tentatively. “Here, if you’ll have it,” he looked shyly at her.

Belle flinched when he started taking off the coat, but then relaxed a fraction when she realized he was just taking off his coat. It felt natural somehow to nod and then get into the coat one sleeve at a time. It was too big on her wee frame, especially since she was half-starved, and she looked like a child in her papa’s coat.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled shyly at her and then walked towards the well. “Will you please pour this into the well?” he asked her as he handed her the vial.

Belle wasn’t sure why, but she wasn’t about to question the man whose shop she’d messed up. She gingerly uncorked the vial and tipped it into the well. 

When purple smoke started coming out she gasped and backed away.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her. “Belle?” he asked reverently. “Do you.. do you remember now?”

“Remember what?” she stammered. “How do you know my name?” It was all that she could remember herself. 

“I… I know you,” Rumpelstiltskin told her. “You were - are - everything to me.” he admitted. “I searched everywhere for you until I was told you’d died.”

“Wh-what?” Was he crazy? Was she alone in the woods in the rain with a crazy man? This was something straight out of a horror movie. Yet somehow she wasn’t frightened. She searched his face, looking for any answers. Any clues.

Big brown eyes that felt somehow achingly familiar.

Lots of wrinkles, placed there by both age and care.

Floof that looked very soft; she had the oddest itch to run her fingers through it. 

Looking at him made her face get warm, but she didn’t look away. 

“The evil queen told me you’d died,” he repeated. “She knew it would break me. So she - apparently - kidnapped you.” his voice was soft and full of truth and anger.

“The- the evil queen?” A part of Belle was terribly confused. Another part of her felt memories pushing and struggling, and she tried to hold onto that part. As the smoke got closer, she backed away further and stumbled. “What is that? Please- I’m scared.”

“It won’t hurt you,” Rumpelstiltskin assured her. “It’s magic, and it will restore your memories. I promise it will be okay. Please, trust me in this. You won’t have to deal with me any more should you wish it once you remember,” he told her.

“Magic? What are you talking about?” As the smoke surrounded them, she huddled closer to him, and somehow that wasn’t scary either. She even wished he’d put an arm around her to make her feel safe.

Rumpelstiltskin hesitantly put an arm around her, uncertain of the reception he’d get.

Belle welcomed his arm, pressing into it and shutting her eyes tight as the smoke made pretty much everything purple.

And as it washed over, images went through her head. _A golden dress. A dungeon and a pillow. A magic arrow. An awkward carriage ride. An unexpected hug. A wheel spinning and spinning and spinning and spinning. Curtains and the sensation of falling. Lips brushing together. Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One._

She remembered. “Rumple?” she whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded sharply. “It’s me,” he assured her quietly, stepping back from her.

Belle was in his arms, hugging him tightly, almost before he’d finished talking. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in shock, wrapping his arms around her before he came to his senses.

“I remember,” she whispered. “And I love you.”

“I- And I love you.” he whispered in amazement.

“Where are we, Rumple?” she asked, clinging to him as tears started to roll down her pale face. 

“Storybrooke,” he admitted, he pressed against her and wiped her tears away gently. “Regina cursed us all here.”

She wasn’t sure where that was. “Is that far from your castle?” Belle asked, feeling a bit timid.

“Very far,” he admitted, kissing her nose tentatively. “But I’ve a house here, and you’re welcome to stay there.” he promised.

“Could I?” she asked. She didn’t want to go back to that prison cell. 

He nodded eagerly. “Anywhere you want, anything you want, you shall go and have.” he promised.

Belle slid her hand into his and didn’t let go. She followed him. 

The further they went, the more tired she looked, and she was starting to limp.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped their hands together protectively. “We’ll be to my car in a few minutes,” he promised.

As they got closer, Belle regarded the vehicle with curiosity. What was _that?_

He opened the door for her. “Go on,” he prodded her gently.

Hesitantly, Belle slid in. She regarded the enclosed space warily, wondering what all those buttons did. She sat with her back not touching the seat, tense. 

Rumpelstiltskin went and got in on the other side. “It’s okay,” he put his hand on hers gently. “You can relax.” he promised. “You know me- I won’t let anything hurt you.”

Belle jumped a little as the car started up. She kept holding his hand. Cold air came out of somewhere in this ‘car’, and she was confused and a little scared.

Rumpelstiltskin reached over and buckled her gently. “It’s okay,” he promised again.

When they moved, Belle was even more surprised. How is it doing this? Rumple appeared to be steering this somehow. She watched him manipulating the wheel and pressing buttons. When warmer air came out, she shut her eyes gratefully.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and pressed his hand into hers gently. “It’s okay,” he said for the third time, in a firmer voice.

Belle trusted him despite everything that had gone down between them. And so she surrendered, believing in his ability to master this magical beast.

As they passed a group of people, Belle ducked her head down and all but melted into the seat, making herself as tiny as possible. 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed softly. “It’s okay, Belle. They aren’t going to hurt you.” he promised.

“There are- there are people looking for me,” she murmured, not even daring to raise her voice. “They- they locked me up for a very long time.” 

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes. “No one is going to hurt you. You’re with me, my Belle.” he vowed. “The Lady of the Dark Castle is not a wanted woman,” he promised.

“One of them was Regina. She got ahold of me the minute she saw me here.” Wherever here was.

Belle was starting to get a giddy nauseous feeling in her stomach that she didn’t like. If she’d not been so hungry, she had the feeling that she would have been sick. This beast didn’t agree with her. 

“Don’t worry,” he promised her again. “You’re not a wanted woman.” he looked at her seriously. “I won’t let her get you.”

Belle licked her lips adorably and then shut her eyes. Watching this strange place go by, as intriguing as it was, made the giddiness so much worse. She hoped they’d be home soon. 

Rumpelstiltskin drove quickly, though not enough to be scary, and soon they reached the pink house.

“Here we are,” he announced.

Belle drank in the Dark Castle Jr. “It’s beautiful,” she breathed, as she waited to be let out of the metal beast.

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door for her carefully, offering her his hand. “Here you are,” he smiled shyly at her.

Belle held his hand, following his lead. As they came inside, she felt a rush of cool air and jumped again. She felt foolish for being so startled, as this obviously wasn’t something that bothered Rumple.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled gently at her. “You okay?” he asked tentatively.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” She followed him like a seriously attractive shadow, not willing to leave his side.

“We should talk,” he admitted. “About what happened- I was wrong to shut you out.”

“We have a lot to talk about,” Belle agreed, with a shaky laugh. “But… er, Rumple, can I use your chamber pot first?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded uncertainly, leading her towards the bathroom. “Just, err, do your business and I’ll flush it for you.” he told her.

Belle took a couple of minutes to look around when she was done. She flicked the toilet’s silver handle experimentally and nearly jumped out of her skin. She hustled out to Rumple, her hands still damp from being soaped and wrinsed. “I think I broke it,” she told him.

He’d heard the flush and had been really surprised she’d figured it out. “It’s okay,” he assured her as he realised that she was still confused. “You flushed it.” he smiled at her.

Belle blushed. “Oh.” She felt incredibly ignorant. So that was a good thing. She found his hand again and held it close to her. 

Now that she was out of danger and the adrenaline of the day was wearing off, she was really feeling all her hurts. 

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his hand to her cheek gently. “Shh, it’s okay.” he cooed.

She pressed her cheek to his hand. “Do you have a healing potion?” she asked, timidly.

“For you?” he asked. “Always, my Belle.” he promised, procuring such a potion easily from his pocket.

Belle leaned forward and kissed him softly upon his lips, their first in this new land. Shyly, she ducked away, wondering if that had been too forward, murmuring thanks. She sipped at the potion and the aches and pains quieted. 

Rumpelstiltskin blushed slightly, his finger to his lips. “May I return the favour, m’Belle?” he asked quietly.

Belle nodded, her lips already ready to find his again. 

Rumpelstiltskin leaned forward, finding her lips as easily as breathing. He tenderly put his arm around her waist.

Belle held him close, snuggling up to him. She noted happily that he had a softer tummy in this new place and wasn’t quite as starved as he’d been when she’d often had to get after him to eat until he’d snarled at her. Her fingers found his floof and curled into it, and it was even better than she’d imagined. 

So soft. So puffy. The stuff of dreams, truly. She sighed into his mouth and greeted his tongue.

Rumpelstiltskin was probably going to end up with a heart failure as her tongue prodded his lips. Instead of shying away, though, he pressed closer and let her take the lead of the kiss, allowing his hands to curl in her hair.

Belle’s tongue traced his lips gently before pulling back. It was a sweet kiss, but one that was hungry too. Then her nose booped his lower lip on the way down as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Rumpelstiltskin cradled her protectively, moving backwards until his leg tripped up on the couch. He fell backwards, her on top of him, and he laughed quietly.

Belle snuggled up in his lap, looking very small. She was still wet and was shivering quite a bit. As she shifted to press closer, her stomach grumbled and she paled with the pain of it.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced up at her smiling. “Hungry, love?” he cooed.

Belle nodded. She had barely eaten anything in days. 

“I’ve got to get up, but you can come with me to the kitchen. Yeah?” he suggested a compromise, gently noticing how attached she seemed to be to him.

Belle noticed, following him closely, peeking at everything but not yet ready to leave his side. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled gently, looking around his kitchen hesitantly. “What would you like?” he asked.

Belle shrugged. She squinted under the electric lights. She couldn’t see a flame. They had to be magic, as it was dim and rainy outside. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled shyly at her confusion. “How about, mac and cheese?” he suggested.

“That sounds fine.” Belle sat down nearby. 

Rum smiled at her one more time before starting to cook. “Do you want to ask any questions?” he had the decency to ask.

“Did you mean it?” she asked. It was the one that had kept her awake at night, tormented her in the dark, and brought her down further when the clerics were doing their worst. “When… when you said you didn’t want me?”

She was horrified that she’d started off with what was quite possibly the most emotionally charged one. But she couldn’t keep it in any longer. Not without going insane. She had to know before she let him in again. 

He shook his head vigorously. “Not even then.” he told her. “But- At the time, Belle, I thought it was the best way for you to.. to leave me, to live your life, and have a happy one. I never dreamed that you’d be kidnapped.”

Belle wibbled. He hadn’t meant it. He’d been trying to protect her- even at the cost of his own happiness. 

“Oh, Rum,” she breathed, tears coming to her eyes. 

They were together finally. And he wanted her to stay with him. 

Rumpelstiltskin stopped cooking long enough to wrap his arms around her, then lead her back into the kitchen. “Help me,” he insisted with a smile.

Belle grinned. She cut the right amount of butter off the stick and put the butter and the milk in a smaller pan and turned a burner on to medium, under Rumple’s guidance. She also poured the noodles into the boiling water.

Rumpelstiltskin beamed at her, kissing her cheek. “You’re doing very good at this, love,” he encouraged her.

Belle glowed at his praise. She was leery of the boiling water, though, since she’d already had a run-in with it that evening. Her body, while no longer sore, still had angry burns on it.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his front side against her back, smilingly. He hoped that there were no sores that he’d been messing with. He’d never forgive himself for these hurts he’d unknowingly caused her.

She tilted her head so her cheek was pressed against his face. There were ridges under her thin garment, especially on her back and shoulders.

Rumpelstiltskin ran his fingers across the ridges gently. “What happened?” he asked, almost afraid to find out.

Belle froze. 

It was a very long time before she spoke, and it was the merest breath of a whisper when she did. “Clerics.”

“Who was in charge of it?” he forced himself to ask, turning her around so he could face her.He cupped her face in his hands.

She was nearly as white as one of the cheeseless noodles. “Can we not talk about it right now?” Her shivering had gotten much worse, and not just because she was still wearing a hospital gown and damp with rain in an air-conditioned house.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed closer to her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. “You know, if they’re alive in this world, they won’t be for long.” he promised. “As soon as you give me the word, I’ll fight back.”

“Rum,” Belle pleaded. She really didn’t want to talk about it. She mixed up the strangely good-smelling powder in with the milk and butter and asked him about numerous things in the kitchen, most noticeably that big white box that the milk and butter had come from.

He nodded in understanding, kissing her brow once before allowing the change of subject. He patiently explained electricity, and the fridge, and everything else she was curious about.

Belle’s eyes grew rounder and rounder. Once she had some macaroni in her, she felt renewed, and wandered around the house munching on cheesy goodness, holding the bowl. When she saw his bookshelf she just about had a heart attack. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he watched her explore. “Go ahead and read, love. Just, will you stay on the couch with me?” he suggested.

“Of course.” Belle’s eyes were sparkling. She hesitated for a moment. “Rumple… may I borrow something from you to wear, and maybe take a bath? I’m, I’m cold, and don’t want to get you even damper.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded. “The curse that brought us here,” he stated. “gave me an ex wife, I assume that Regina wanted me to mourn your loss before I even remembered you. I kept ‘her’ clothes. You can use some of them,” he said.

Belle nodded gratefully. She kissed his cheek and then disappeared. 

A minute later, she came back, a little sheepishly, and asked where his bedroom was.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at her, and led the way with a small, yet noticeable, limp.

Belle noticed. She wondered if it had been from the Ogre Wars. Later she would ask. She followed after Rumple, feeling anxious without her hand in his.

Rumpelstiltskin threaded their hands together for a moment, before pushing her gently inside the room. “The closet’s that way,” he pointed. “I’ll be downstairs, if you want to come back down.” he assured her.

Belle nodded. She decided, after a bit of debate, on some pants made of a blue material. She didn’t really care for any of the shirts, and wondered if Rumple would mind if she wore one of his.   
She peeked at one that was hanging up in the closet. It looked soft and she was willing to bet that it would smell like him.  
 _Did she dare…?_

She did. 

Belle came back the way Rumple had led her, dwarfed in one of his shirts and wearing a rather fetching pair of jeans. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked up instantly as she entered the room. “Ah,” he said in awe. “Did none of the shirts suit your fancy, love?” he teased her gently. “Or perhaps mine…. smells like me?” he knew her too well.

Belle blushed, hugging herself to press the shirt closer to her. “It’s, ah, cozy,” she told him, softly. 

“Cozy, eh?” he smirked, pulling her down for a gentle kiss. “Gods,” he whispered. “I didn’t realise how much I was giving up.”

Belle shut her eyes and snuggled under his arm before devouring the rest of her macaroni. She wanted seconds and she definitely had to pick a book to read (if she could bear to look away from Rumple that long), but snuggles were nice. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her, a look resembling awe on his face. “Lady Belle,” he murmured. “I’ve a question to ask you.”

“And what might that be, Rumpelstiltskin?” she asked, using his full name and thickening her accent slightly. Then she realized he hadn’t been teasing by using Lady and sort of wanted to sink into the couch.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly again, leaning into her face, their lips about to touch when he asked, “May I court you?”

Belle glowed. “You may.” And she kissed him warmly, then hugged him with her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his hand against her cheek, the other hand caressing her side. “As I love you, Belle.” he assured her. “I’ve always…. Always cared for you.”

She nuzzled him, relaxing into his touch. Her ribs were very prominent and it was possible to count them. 

Rumpelstiltskin traced his hands over her ribs, gently feeling the smooth expanse of her skin as her shirt(his shirt, really) rode up a little. “I love you, always.” he whispered, giving her another open mouthed kiss.

Belle shut her eyes in contentment. “Hmm.” There were more scars on her side. Some looked like they’d been very painful and deep.

“My poor, poor love,” he whispered as he saw the nasty scars. “How I wish you could tell me who did this to you,” he admitted. “I’d fight them tooth and nail before I let them get you again.”

Belle got worried. She grew tense again thinking about it. “Not now,” she murmured. “Let’s… just enjoy each other. Okay?”

Rumpelstiltskin solemnly looked at her. “Sweetheart,” he murmured in response. “I love you. I want to protect you, always. Please, just tell me who sent the clerics.”

Belle curled further into herself, then got up. “Okay. More macaroni? I’m going for seconds.” 

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “I’m not hungry,” he whispered, kissing her cheek. “I love you, though. Okay?”

“I love you too,” she promised. And she had seconds. Then thirds. 

Then laid down after discovering that too much cheese sauce is too much of a good thing. 

As the storm outside picked up, she huddled closer to Rumple. She was sleepy but tense. What if Regina found her again? There was so much about this land that she didn’t know. Thoughts whirled in her brain like bees.   
She wished that there was a proper way to say, _"May I stay with you tonight?"_ without it coming off wrong.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her head gently. “I’d take you to Granny’s, that’s an inn, but it’s storming awfully bad.” he looked conflicted. “Do you, ah, would you… Perhaps want to stay here?”

“I’d like that,” she admitted, snuggling up closer to him. 

“I don’t mean… anything by it,” he assured her with a soft smile. “You can take the guest room,”

Belle bit her lip and nodded. “Thank you.”

She tried to sleep that night- she really did. But after tossing and turning and jumping at every clap of thunder, she surrendered around 2 AM. When a strange humming noise kicked on, she made her way to Rumple’s room, hesitated, and knocked timidly.

Rumpelstiltskin opened the door, uncertain as to what was going on. “Belle?” he asked in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Belle looked at her feet. “Rumple. I’m sorry to wake you.” Her neck and face grew hot. Maybe he’d been sleeping just fine and she’d woken him for no reason. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he urged her sweetly.

“I can’t sleep,” she confessed. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her. “Do you want to share… a bed?” he asked uncertainly.

“I don’t want to impose,” Belle worried. “Especially after waking you up..” _Oh my gods, yes I do! Bless you for having the courage to speak up!_ she thought excitedly.

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, taking her hand in his and pulling her into the room. “You didn’t wake me,” he promised, kissing her cheek. “I was reading.”

Belle looked at his bed- it was so big! It looked like a very lonely place for one man. The sheets were so soft that she nearly gasped as she tentatively crawled in. When the thunder boomed again, she wriggled right up next to him and hugged him tight, burrowing into the sheets.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed against her, twining their hands together. “It’s just a thunderstorm,” he promised her. “They can’t get us,” he vowed.

Softly, she told him about the humming noise that had made her even more nervous.

“That’s just the air conditioner, darling,” he told her with a small smile. “It’s meant to cool the room.” he explained.

“Oh.” Belle felt very small and stupid.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed against her closer. “But if it brought you to me, I can’t say I’m unhappy,” he said shyly.

Belle felt herself melting. Rumple was so sweet… so woobie, as her mama would have said. “Will you hold me, please?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded eagerly. “Anything you want, my Belle,” he promised, spooning up behind her with a vibrant smile.

She was bony in his arms, even tinier than she’d been when she’d at first refused to eat in his castle. She turned around so she could rest her head on his chest. One of her legs found one of his, twining to bring them even closer. And she relaxed with a soft sigh.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed them closer together, and wished there was a way for them to melt into each other’s arms. “How I love you, my Belle,” he whispered in her hair, kissing it gently as he looked into her eyes. “You are everything to me,” he admitted sheepishly. “I don’t know what it is about you,” he continued. “But you’re addicting, like a drug or a potion that has no antidote.”

Belle shivered at his words, but it wasn’t a frightened or upset kind of shiver. It was the wow I’ve got goosebumps right now kind of shiver. “Oh, Rumple,” she breathed. 

Rumpelstiltskin pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Always, my Belle. One day,” he promised. “I shall make you my wife, and you shall in truth be the Lady of the Dark Castle.”

“I would like that very much,” Belle admitted. And she drifted off, safe in his arms, warm and surrounded by his scent and happily spooned.


	2. Chapter 2

Rumpelstiltskin awoke the next day, still curled around Belle in contentment. He got up, gently untangling himself without waking her and began to go downstairs to cook breakfast. He was going to surprise her with breakfast in bed, if she didn’t wake up beforehand.

Belle woke alone in a big soft bed. She was quite confused. The walls were much too far away and it felt like she was lying in an ocean of fluff and Egyptian cotton. She sat up, pushing disheveled curls out of her eyes, wondering what in the world was going on. Where am I? And why does it smell so delicious? Whose shirt am I wearing?

Then she looked into the doorway and saw her Rumple and remembered everything, and a flood of relief nearly made her cry.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her, bringing the waffles closer to her. “Hey, love,” he smiled. “I thought you might like to eat in bed today.”

Belle smiled brilliantly for him. “Thank you.” She sniffed. “That smells wonderful,” she gushed.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned brightly at her before noticing her tears. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked gently.

“I woke up and got confused,” she told him, softly. “And- and remembering I was here... “ she had to dab at her eyes again. “It meant a lot.”

“You’ll always be here, my darling,” he promised, handing her the plate of waffles with a bright smile. “As long as I’ve breath in my body, you’ll be in my home- as long as you want.”

“What are these?” Belle asked, excited. They were warm and they smelled really sweet!

“Waffles,” he deadpanned with a grin. “They’re like pancakes, but fluffier.” he explained, giving her a bite.

Belle wasn’t too sure what pancakes were either, but she complied and took a bite. Her eyes lit the fuck up. “These are amazing!” she gushed. She devoured every bite.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled brightly, a look of adoration on his face. “You like it, then?” he teased.

“Mm-hmm!” Belle agreed, beaming, her cheeks slightly puffed out.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “Chew, love,” he instructed playfully.

Belle obeyed. She hugged Rumple tight when she’d finished. “Thank you! Those were incredible.” She had traces of syrup on her lips and a smudge of whipped cream on her nose. Her eyes were twinkling.   
Rumpelstiltskin giggled at her face. “You’ve got a little-” he wiped her nose with his nose teasingly.

Belle squeaked softly, then smiled and kissed the cream off his nose. Then she kissed him, and it tasted like whipped cream. 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her, the cream tasting heavenly against her lips.

Belle sucked on his bottom lip with a sigh. She could get used to waking up like this… every day for the rest of their lives.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed closer and kissed her a little more firmly. “I love you,” he reminded her gently.

Belle smiled against his mouth. He was making up for lost time, she saw. “And I love you too,” she promised, booping his nose.

A draft made the door shut, and Belle nearly jumped out of her skin.

Rumpel laughed quietly. “It’s okay,” he promised. “Just the wind. It used to close the door in the Dark Castle all the time, yes?” he reminded her.

Belle nodded, but her heart was still racing. 

Rumpel smiled, kissing her head gently. “You okay?” he asked considerately.

She nodded again, trying to force herself to settle down. When she got up, she was wearing only a pair of the ‘ex-wife’’s pajama shorts and Rumple’s shirt. She explored pretty much the entire floor plan of the house, and 90% of the conversation she made consisted of “What’s that?”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned good naturedly and explained everything he could, as best as he could. “Darling,” he said quietly. “I hope you know that this takes a lot of me, to bring it up,” he assured her before asking, “Would you like to see your father?”

The sparkle went out of Belle’s eyes. Her smile slipped. She composed herself after a second and gave him a polite no, but a look of panic had undeniably been there.

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her in horror. Was this the man who had had her tortured, he wondered? “Love? Do you want to talk about it?” was all he asked, and in a gentle tone.

“You asked who sent the clerics,” she told him softly. “It was my papa.”

“Forgive me for asking if you’d like to see him, my love,” he kissed her hand gently. “If I had known, I would have had him scoured already.” he admitted.

“No- that’s… thank you.” she squeezed her eyes shut tightly. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.” 

“Can I at least raise his rent?” he implored of her, kissing her eyelids gently.

Belle swallowed hard. Thoughts of her papa were bringing back memories- and this time they weren’t confined to her nightmares. She could fully remember them now, and they made her feel physically ill. Her heart was going much too fast, and the air felt thin.

Rumpelstiltskin poured his heart into his hands, and rubbed at her back with all the love he felt for her. “Hey,” he soothed. “You’re here, with me, and you know I’m not letting him anywhere near you ever again.” he vowed.

“He wouldn’t stop it,” she mumbled. “I begged him. I begged him. But he wouldn’t even look at me.” _They had to purify the filth, they’d told her. They had to exorcise the Dark One’s influence. Over and over they’d demanded to know if he’d planted his seed in her, and other even more horrifying questions that had humiliated and scared her. And over and over and over and over she’d told them no, begged them to stop, because these were men that she’d grown up with, men that she’d TRUSTED, BUT THEY WOULDN’T STOP._

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his lips together in a thin line, vainly trying to disguise his anger. “Hey,” he cooed. “Do you know what we can do now?” he asked her with a soft smile.

“What?” Belle whispered, holding on tightly to his hands to keep from flying apart and being lost in the pain.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her deeply. “We can kiss now,” he said softly. “As much as you want. As much as it takes to rid you of the nightmares,” he cooed.

“Can we cuddle again?” she whispered. She badly wanted him to hold her, to make her feel as safe as she’d had after she’d fallen from the ladder.

Rumpelstiltskin scooped her into his arms, much like he had done when he caught her from the ladder. It was easier to hold her when they were both laying on the bed. “How’s this, my wee darling?” he cooed.

“Better,” she whispered, hiding her face in his shirt, which soon became damp. She was shaking. 

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. “My wee love,” he cooed. “I shall always protect you, forever.” he promised.

Belle shut her eyes tight. And she stayed in his arms until the horrible shaky feeling left. 

Rumpelstiltskin cooed nonsense into her ear. “I swear by all the Gods, Belle, if you want me to, your father will be destroyed.”

Belle grew tense again at the mention of her father. It was clear that this was a subject that she didn’t want to bring up. 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed the tension right out of her. “Sorry,” he apologised. “Just give me the word.” he said and dropped the subject.

After a bit more cuddling, Belle had a thought. “Don’t you have work today?”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. “I’d rather stay in with you today,” he admitted with a little smile. “I don’t think you’re ready to see the town yet, and I’m hesitant to leave you without me.” he cooed.

Belle blushed. “I hate to keep you from work,” she told him, softly. “I could go to work with you…” she offered.

“No, darling, it’s alright.” He didn’t want to mention it, but he thought that perhaps Moe might show up. “I’ll keep you bundled up in bed.” he smiled.

Belle heard the worry in his voice and gave in. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

“You’ve no need to thank me, love,” he kissed her gently. “I’m doing it for more selfish reasons than you think,” he teased.

“Is that so?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. She thought that she wouldn’t be averse to any of those reasons.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled and nodded. “I’m very averse to sharing you just yet,” he teased.

Belle sat in his lap and curled up close to him. She didn’t mind that. Not at all.

Rumpelstiltskin twirled his to-be closer to him and twined their fingers together in an adoring manner. “I love you,” he admitted.

Belle hugged him tight. “I love you so much,” she replied, now unable to keep track of how many times they’d said it. Each time was sweeter. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her. “I still can’t believe you want to be with me, after what I’ve put you through,” he admitted.

“And I can’t believe that you still doubt that I promised to go with you forever.” Kiss.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her in return with a smile. “Somehow, I doubt you meant just what you’re meaning now at the beginning of that promise,” he teased.

Belle giggled. “What was the tip-off?” she teased right back, not at all sarcastically.

Rumpelstiltskin snorted, kissing her instead of responding.

She kissed him in return, going boneless in his arms. _WOW was he a fantastic kisser._

He wrapped around her, giving her his strength. “Forever, my darling,” he promised.

Belle ended up napping for most of the day, with intervals of kissing and food. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and stayed in bed with her all the day.

Several customers were surprised and annoyed to find that the shop was closed. The ‘ooh look at us we’re main characters and we’re better than you’ brigade was particularly disappointed. 

One of the school-age kids was walking home from class when he saw something unbelievable. He ran straight home. 

And within half an hour the town was buzzing about there being a woman in Gold’s house. Most thought it was horseradish. But some weren’t so sure. And so they began daring each other to be the first to see what was keeping him inside all day.

Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes as he saw the people showing up at his door. “Darling, it would appear I’m being hunted.” he announced quietly, so as not to alarm her.

Poor choice of words. “What??” Belle’s eyes grew really wide. She peeked out the window, saw Regina, and promptly locked herself in the upstairs bathroom.

Rumpelstiltskin banged on the door. “Please will you let me in, my love?” he pleaded. “I can’t protect you through a door,”

Belle remained right where she was- curled up in the shower like a puppy during a thunderstorm. 

Rumpelstiltskin poofed into the bathroom, beside her. “Darling,” he cooed. “You know I can’t protect you if you shut me out,” he whispered.

Belle gasped, startled by the poof, and then curled up tighter. She was trembling. “Rumple, I’m scared.”

“You don’t have to be scared of me,” he assured her. “I’m only going to protect you.”

“Not of you,” she mumbled, clarifying. 

Knock knock knock from downstairs. 

The doorbell rang, as if Gold was too thick to understand that people wanted in.

Rumpelstiltskin growled and cursed. “Do you want me to let them in, darling? We can ignore them.” he said softly.

Belle bit her lip. “Can you ask them to go home?” she whispered. And then she caught his shoulder. “Nicely.” 

Rumpelstiltskin pouted. “It all depends on who’s there, love,” he said sweetly.

Belle stared him down.

He pouted again.

“Please send them away,” she whispered again.

Rumpel nodded and disappeared through the door to see them off.

Regina was at the head of the pack, and her finger was still on the doorbell when the door was- rather abruptly- yanked open. “Gold.” she nodded.

“What the hell do you want?” Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

“Where have you been?” she greeted.

“Taking care of my betrothed. Leave us.” he snapped again.

“Betrothed?” Regina raised one perfect eyebrow. “This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that someone I’m looking for has gone missing, would it?”

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. “So you’re the one who imprisoned her?” he demanded pleasantly.

“So the rumors are true,” she mused. 

“What rumours would that be, Regina?” he demanded.

“That there’s a woman with you.”

“Indeed, there is. I’ll thank you not to bother her.” he said in a kind tone that didn’t match his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina wondered what was with the forced civility. 

“Do not bother her. Please.” Rumpelstiltskin smiled evilly.

That was enough to make even Regina back off, but her face clearly said that they weren’t done. Only one person remained, and she approached Rumple politely. 

“Mr. Gold?” Marian asked. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked semi-patiently at Marian. “Yes?”

“I couldn’t help overhearing… and I wanted to tell you, on behalf of the Merry Men, that should either of you wish for protection, you need only ask. And I would be more than happy to give your betrothed some clothes.”

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a genuine smile this time. “Perhaps you could bring your son over, with some clothes.” he suggested. “the Lady Belle adores small children.”

Marian gave him a beautiful smile. “He’ll come within the week.” And she left.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded once before going inside back to his lady. “Belle? It’s just me,” he called.

Belle peeked her head out. Then she came right to him and clung to him like a baby sloth.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled beautifully, wrapping his arms around her. “How are you, my love?” he cooed.

“Better,” she told him, softly. “Thank you.”

He nodded and smiled brightly. “I love you,” he reminded her with a kiss.

Belle snuggled right up to him. And then she asked how to use the contraption that he’d called a shower.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned. “I shan’t be able to show you, as it’d involve being undressed,” he admitted. “But it’s basically like a bath in the Enchanted Forest.”

Belle watched as he explained the controls. She did her best to work the thing and thought that she had the hang of it.   
And then she got in and discovered that having control over the temperature of water was very pleasant.

She was in there for over an hour.

Rumpelstiltskin called in to check on her every few minutes. After the third time, he wondered if she planned on escaping through the window. He pushed that thought away, though.

Belle came out thoroughly clean and very relaxed. She wrapped herself up in one of his bathrobes (which was way bigger than she needed) and then dried herself off and got changed into another one of his shirts and a pretty flowery blue skirt.

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief as he saw her. “You really like my shirts, hmm?” he teased her gently, as if he minded. 

Belle blushed as pink as one of the flowers on her new skirt. “Yeah,” she admitted very shyly. “Yeah, I do.”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, kissing her. “I like you wearing my shirt,” he smiled.

Belle turned so he could admire her. 

Rumpel wrapped his arms around her smilingly.

Belle was all bones and scars, bless her. She snuggled up to him. And then completely freaked out when his cell vibrated in his pocket.

Rumpelstiltskin calmed her down before checking his phone. “It was just maid Marian,” he assured her.

“She made that buzzing noise?” Belle asked, a bit distressed.

“No, my phone did,” he said with a smile.

“What’s a phone?” 

“It’s a device that allows you to talk to people from afar,” he explained.

Belle was intrigued. “Can I see it?” she asked. 

He took it out of his pocket and handed it to her for her to look over.

Belle was absolutely fascinated. She loved it when the screen would get dim, then grow brighter at the touch of a finger. She played with the buttons. She went through his contacts. And then she discovered the pictures, which led to a whole other discussion about photography. All in all, Mr. Gold’s phone brought his girlfriend a good five and a half hours of happiness.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled, letting her play with it as she liked. “Entertained, dear?” he teased.

Belle nodded. She had figured out how to take pictures.

One of the couch. Multiple ones of the books. Some of the plants. Plenty of Rumple. The fish. The pink color of the house. The carpet. Etc. 

“Want to see something super cool?” he asked her coyly.

“Sure!” Belle replied, eagerly.

He showed her how to flip the phone’s camera to take selfies. “Now take pictures,” he said with a smile.

Belle was thrilled. And immediately he was roped into taking no less than 35 pictures with her in under five minutes.

She took selfies with the fish.

She took selfies with the plants.

And she took selfies with all of her favorite books.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned good naturedly as she attempted to cajole him into taking a picture by himself. “No, and no.” he said firmly. “Please, love.” he turned his big brown eyes on her.

It was then that she accidentally hit the record button. “Rumple, what’s it doing?” she asked.

Rumpelstiltskin signed and took the phone from her, stopping the recording. “I’m almost afraid to tell you, my dear.”

“What is it?” she asked, peeking. “What’s a video?”

“It’s a moving picture,” he said evasively.

“A moving picture??” Belle got excited all over again.

Rumpel laughed, nodding. “Indeed,” 

Belle sensed that she’d gotten pretty wound up already and asked if he could show her tomorrow how these videos worked, as much as she wanted to know today.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, grinning. “Of course, little love.” he promised.

Belle’s stomach growled and she blushed. She wasn’t used to being this hungry all the time, and she felt too needy.

Rumpel laughed. “Let’s make macaroni again?” he suggested slyly.

“That sounds okay,” she agreed, softly. 

“What if we try some mashed potatoes, too?” he said with a smile.

Belle brightened at the mention of something familiar. “And maybe I can help make chicken or something.”

“Anything you like,” he assured her. “How does breaded chicken sound?” he suggested.

“Not sure what breaded is, but chicken sounds great,” Belle chirped.

Rumpel laughed. “It’s where it has a layer of dough over it,” he explained.

“Oh.” Belle nodded. And she helped him make their supper.

Marian texted Rumple. _Roland sends his greetings to you and the Lady Belle- along with a ‘selfie’. -the maid Marian of the Storybrooke Forest._

Rumpelstiltskin laughed as he showed Belle the selfie Roland had sent. “This is Sir Roland of the Merry Men,” he said with a smile.

Belle gushed over him and then asked if he would say hi back. 

Rumpel did one better, showing her how to text carefully. “And watch this,” he said with a smile. He then showed her the speech to text option.

Belle’s eyes widened. She said hello to Roland and that it was going to be really nice to meet him and a few other things, once or twice something along the lines of “How do I get it to stop”. Marian was actually crying when she showed Roland the response.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked at her reaction. “Marian will bring him over soon,” he announced.

Belle grew excited. She loved children! 

Rumpel smiled brightly. “Are you excited, love?” he teased her.

She nodded happily and gave him a hug. 

Rumpel responded with a hug and smiled at her, kissing her gently.

Belle stood on her tippy-toes to kiss him, and got imbalanced and tipped into him with a squeak.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped around her protectively.

When the oven dinged, Belle twitched, but then she realized that it was ready for the chicken. She put it in, being careful, and then settled in to wait for the chicken. She watched it through the glass door.

Rumpelstiltskin turned the light on in the oven and watched her amazed look.

Belle could now see the chicken even better. She sat there for twenty minutes watching it bubble and crisp, and she was fascinated.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and watched her, sitting down beside her.

When the chicken was done, Belle beamed and got on oversized oven mitts to pull them out. 

Rumpelstiltskin grabbed the mitts from her and pulled them out. “Ready for food?” he asked sweetly.

Belle grinned. “Yes. Yes, I am.” Her stomach growled quite noisily and she doubled over with the force of the ache. 

He laughed and held her up, then handed her the food. “Here you go,” he said happily.

Belle went through about half of the chicken and then blushed. “Sorry,” she apologized. “I, uh, was really hungry.” she laughed softly.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed. “It’s totally okay,” He promised her gently. “Don’t worry about it,” he kissed her hand.

She hugged him. “You take such good care of me,” she whispered.

He smiled brightly at her. “Only because I’ve wronged you so badly, my dear. I wish for you to see the true me,”

She squeezed him tighter. And then realized things were going to get worse for her.

Because she’d just gotten her period.

Rumpel looked at her questioningly. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked gently.

Belle blushed as pink as the rest of his house. She mumbled something inaudible.

“Don’t fear I’ll judge you, darling,” he assured her.

She just barely whispered it into his ear.

He nodded softly. “I’ll have someone get you something,” he smiled.

Belle nodded and fairly fled upstairs into the bathroom, her cheeks flaming. “Thank you.”

Rumpelstiltskin texted Marian. “Maid,” he texted. “Please come over with sanitary supplies for the lady Belle.”

Marian came over in half an hour with a homemade chocolate cake, sanitary supplies, some pretty dresses, and a whole basket of goodies. 

“Thank you, very much.” he said with a small smile. “Belle,” he called. “Marian’s here with things for you.”

Belle invited Marian to come up. Marian handed her some supplies and thankfully she figured them out. And then Belle came downstairs, arm in arm with Marian, chatting happily.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as he saw his to be with Marian. “Feeling better, dearie?” he asked gently.

“Not really,” Belle admitted. “But less panicked.” She gave Marian a hug. Marian smiled and cut everyone a generous piece of cake. Belle, naturally, took some selfies with her.

Rumpel grinned shyly. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said happily, kissing her cheek.

Marian felt like her teeth would surely start humming from all this sweetness. As soon as it was polite, she excused herself, promising to bring Roland by tomorrow if it was okay.

“Yes, thank you,” Rumpel said with a smile. “That would be lovely.”

Belle grew excited about that. She hugged Rumple and kissed him, then took the recommended dose of Midol and laid her head in his lap.

Rumpel smiled and kissed her head gently. “Do you feel a little better, lovely one?” he cooed.

“Not yet,” she mumbled. “But Marian said in about an hour I would.”

Rumpel smiled brightly. “Good.”

“Are there other friends here?” she asked. 

“I don’t have many friends,” Rumpel admitted with a sigh. “That much has not changed from one world to the next.”

Belle kissed his forehead. “Oh, Rum.” Her heart hurt for him. She then thought of guiding his head down to rest in her lap but then reconsidered and played with his floof instead.

“I apologise,” he murmured quietly. “For allowing this to go to the point I don’t wish it to return. But Belle, I can treat you right. I promise, I can.” he whispered reverently.

She squeezed his hand. “I believe you. And I trust you.”

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his hand to her cheek. “You won’t be liked by very many because of me,” he admitted quietly.

Belle raised an eyebrow. “Then I would have had issues with the townspeople anyway.”

“I just don’t want you to bind yourself to me, before you know everything.” he bowed his head.

Belle laced their fingers together. “You can tell me anything, Rumple. I’m not going to run away.”

“I’m afraid you will,” he admitted softly, kissing their joined fingers.

“Try me,” she coaxed, gently. 

“You know I was married previously, back in our land,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Yeah. To, to someone named Milah- who wasn’t good to you or Bae.”

He nodded. “I, uh…” he whispered sadly. “This isn’t one of my proudest moments,” he admitted.

Belle waited, holding his hand in hers and hoping to give him strength. She knew he sometimes needed time to get out what he wanted to say.

“I’m proud of you,” she told him.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in shame. “I found out she hadn’t died by the pirate’s hand,” he told her. “When I became the Dark One- a short while after that, actually - I found out she made the pirate tell me she’d died. She’d actually become his lover,”

Belle held his face, which she was increasingly learning could soothe an agitated woobie. And she waited to hear more.  
She felt sick in the pit of her stomach and knew that she wasn’t going to like what came next. 

“I killed her,” he whispered. “I tore her heart out and crushed it in front of her lover,” he pulled away from Belle’s touch, knowing that it would hurt more if he felt her pull away herself.

A few moments stretched out between them like hot taffy. 

Then her hand tentatively found his shoulder. Then his chin. And she was trying to peek into his face. 

“Why?” she whispered, very sad but not at all judgmental. 

“I was angry, she had… She had always called me a coward, and in her little speech for her ‘husband’s’ life, she said she’d been the true coward. I couldn’t listen to her anymore, so I… I ripped her heart out, Belle.” he whispered again. “Belle, you’ve got to leave. I’m not a good man.” he whispered.

Belle took his hands in hers. 

And then, rather than letting them go again or spitting on them, she brought them to her lips and kissed them softly. 

“But don’t you see, Rum?” she whispered. “That’s exactly the reason that I have to stay.”

Rumpel looked at her in confusion, his face the picture of stupidity. “I… I don’t understand,” he whispered in response. “No one’s ever walked beside me.”

Belle bit her lip. She had to fight back tears as she whispered, “That’s what love’s about, Rumple. Leaning on each other. You promised you’d protect me. And I swear to you now…” her voice wavered. “That I will never stop fighting for the good in you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpel looked at her in confusion, his face the picture of stupidity. “I… I don’t understand,” he whispered in response. “No one’s ever walked beside me.”

Belle bit her lip. She had to fight back tears as she whispered, “That’s what love’s about, Rumple. Leaning on each other. You promised you’d protect me. And I swear to you now…” her voice wavered. “That I will never stop fighting for the good in you.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her much like he had the day she’d kissed him for the first time in the old land. “I will never see what you see in me, my Belle,” he marveled. “But I vow to do my best to keep it.” he murmured.

“And that’s all that I can ask of you,” she whispered. Period be damned. She invited Rumple to lay his head in her lap.

“Err, are you sure dearie?” he asked tenderly, kissing her cheek. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, my darling,” he explained.

She giggled softly. “It’s mainly my stomach that hurts. My lap is fine. And I’m, all, uh, taken care of, so you won’t… you know what? I’m not going to finish that sentence. Just- it’ll be fine. Get cozy.” She pat-patted invitingly.

Rumpel laughed and nodded, kissing her cheek again before plopping gently into her lap. “I love when you hold me,” he admitted sheepishly.

Belle stroked his floof and cuddled him close. “Well,” she teased, “Whatever you want, you shall have.”

He beamed up at her, leaning up to kiss her stomach gently. “Whatever I want, dearie?” he teased.

The beauty blushed. “Within reason..”

“What if I were to want….” he paused for dramatic effect. “A kiss?”

Belle paused, letting the silence become dramatic. “Hmm. I think that would be doable.” And she shifted so she could bend over and kiss him in a way that wouldn’t make her scream in agony.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, pressing his lips against hers gently. “Can we? Kiss I mean. It’s safe for you?” he asked, adorably confused.

Belle couldn’t help but giggle at how precious he was. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t wish to hurt you.” 

Belle smiled. “Then can you lay down?” She invited him to lay down so they were looking into each others’ eyes. “Now kiss all you like, I’m very comfortable.”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, kissing her gently. “Thank you, love,” he cooed.

They had many kisses. Many, many, many kisses.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as they kissed gently. “Forever, m’Belle.” he promised.

Belle started to get sleepy. She was sooooo full of chicken and macaroni and she was warm and clean and snug and cozy. And involuntarily, she started to nod off.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled, and kissed her forehead. “Sweet dreams, my darling,” he cooed as he snuggled into her side.

But Belle was afraid of nightmares. And she was still nervous about sleeping in this place, which was very new to her. And so she turned so he was spooning her and kept her eyes open. She blinked hard. Sometimes tensed her feet. And even started pinching herself a little.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her uncertainly. “You okay, love?” he asked sweetly.

“Yeah,” she lied. 

He gave her a Look.

One of her arms was really starting to object to the pinching. “I’m not tired?” she tried.

He gave her another Look. “And that’s why you nearly fell asleep in my arms earlier?”

Belle bit her lip. She looked afraid again when she turned and faced him, and then promptly hid her face in his neck. “I’m afraid,” she admitted, her warm breath and lips tickling slightly. 

Rumpelstiltskin nodded solemnly, kissing her gently on the head. “Shall I give you a vial to sleep with?” he suggested. “Or perhaps we can kiss the scared away?”

Belle had the image of cuddling up to the vial like a stuffed animal and couldn’t help smiling into his skin. “Maybe both?” she suggested, softly.

He nodded and summoned a vial of sleeping powder for her. “Bottoms up, love.” he cooed.

Belle snorted softly and elevated her rear. “Bottoms up, Rumple,” she wheezed, unable to stop giggling. 

Rumpelstiltskin promptly pillowed himself in her breasts. “Let’s pretend like that didn’t happen,” he joked.

Belle squealed ticklishly. “You didn’t put your bottom up, Rum,” she pouted teasingly. 

Rumpelstiltskin snorted. “Do I have to?” he teased.

“I don’t suppose you _must,_ ” Belle sighed. She took the sleeping powder. 

Rumpelstiltskin loudly sighed and obediently levitated his _rump._ “How’s that?” he teased.

Belle laughed jubilantly for a good three and a half minutes. It took her quite a while to settle down again.

Rumpelstiltskin snickered, kissing her cheek. “Better?” he asked teasingly.

She nodded sleepily and yawned, snuggling as close as she could and then wiggling to be a bit closer. 

Rumpelstiltskin groaned, trying hard not to be attracted to this. “If you could stop wiggling so deliciously, that’d be lovely,” he said softly.

“Sorry.” she stopped immediately. _Good work, Belle._ she thought angrily at herself. _Making Rumple uncomfortable._

“I’m not uncomfortable, love,” he said, as if he’d read her mind. “I’m just fearing making you as such,” he admitted.

And then she felt it. “Oh. No, no, I don’t mind.” In fact, she quietly invited him to grind against her if he liked- it was the least that she could do.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in shock. “Love, I do-don’t want that from you, just yet.” he said mumbling. “I love you so much, I want to wait for you.”

She nodded, cheeks heated. “Are you okay with just laying here, then?” she asked, softly. 

“Of course, love,” he promised. “I’ll never take more than you’ll give.”

“I will be more than fine,” she admitted, sounding shy, “With giving you all of me. When we’re both ready.”

“As long as you’re ready, love.” He vowed. “I’ll always be ready for you. Anytime.” he promised gently.

She resisted the urge to tease, “Any time?” and then wiggle closer again. Maybe when she was in better physical shape… and when there weren’t so many demons in between them. “Night, Rumple.”

“I love you, good night.” he murmured, kissing her nose before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumpelstiltskin woke up a few days later with a long yawn, his arms still around his Belle. “Good morning,” he cooed.

Belle sighed and snuggled a bit closer. She was still sleeping. 

“Waken up, love,” he nuzzled into her neck gently.

She woke with a smaller, slightly squeakier yawn, and stretched. “Morning,” she whispered, giving him a morning-breath kiss before nuzzling his stubble.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her before asking, “how’d you sleep?”

“Like a baby, minus the drooling.” She noticed a spot on his shirt and went red, snorting softly. “SOME of the drool, anyway.”

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, kissing her cheek. “It’s no matter,” he promised. “So you’re doing better?” he prompted with a beam.

“Yeah. No nightmares last night.” Kiss.

He beamed at her, “May I… ask you about it?” he asked hesitantly.

She started to ask about what, but then her smile dropped. She knew. “What do you want to know?” 

“What happened, love?” he asked uncertainly, kissing the smile back onto her face. “What has caused my beautifully strong girl to become so afraid?” he demanded to know.

Belle bit her lip. “I, uh, well, after…” _You threw me out_ didn’t sound right. “After we split up, I went back to my papa to let him know that I was alright. And…” She swallowed hard. “He, uh, thought it would be best to purify me, and the local clergy agreed.” The tears were starting to come now. “A-and… then Regina got ahold of me… and I was kept imprisoned here. For twenty-eight years.”

Rumpelstiltskin pressed his hand to her cheek. “You were so, so strong,” he whispered. “You are so strong, my love.” he paused. “And even now, you choose to be with me. Why, I will never know.” he kissed her hand gently before reaching up and kissing her lips. “I love you. Forever and always,” he promised.

Belle sniffled and huddled deep into his arms. Once she’d settled down some, and she’d physically relaxed at least, she murmured, “Wh-what details do you want to know?”

“I don’t need to go into detail, dear,” he promised and kissed her gently. “I just needed to know a few things,” he said softly.

“Like what?” she asked, cautiously. She would give what answers she could, but some might prove to be too triggering to talk about.

“Did they… I’m so sorry, Belle. I’m being inconsiderate.” he rushed.

She shook her head. “Did they violate me? No. But… I was beaten.” She swallowed hard. 

“I’m being inconsiderate,” he kissed her hair gently. “I’ll never let it happen again.” 

She shook her head. “No- it’s important for you to know- especially if we’re going to be spending a lot of time together.” She bit her lip. And her voice wavered again. “Papa wouldn’t stop it.”

“Your papa’s an idiot.” he snapped before closing his mouth. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“That’s why I’m not going to look for him here… not for a while, anyway.” Tears rolled down her nose. “Oh Rumple, even in safe places, even in your arms, the memories keep coming back and they’re so real. I feel like I’m dying.”

Rumpelstiltskin stared at her in amazement. “I wish you wouldn’t look for him at all, my darling Belle,” he admitted. “I wish I could erase the memories for you.”

“I tried to get them erased,” she admitted. “When I went out into the world. There was no way without doing permanent damage to my brain or memory.”

“You could have come to me,” he told her with a small smile. “I wouldn’t have thrown you out a second time.”

“I was going to come back for you,” she promised. “But…” But then she’d been taken. “But then- Regina happened.”

He nodded miserably. “I wish I had known,” he kissed her nose again.

“But you didn’t, and we’re here now.” she squeezed his hands. “But…” she admitted, “It still hurts.” And she broke down in his arms and started to cry in earnest. She could only be strong for so long. 

“I love you, so much,” he whispered, kissing her tears away as he tried in vain to make the tears stop.

Belle just needed to cry it out. And so she did, for several minutes. And she settled down in his arms, sniffing and calming herself.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped around her protectively. “Forever,” he promised. “I’ll always be there for you.”

She nodded into his shoulder. 

When she felt better, Belle made a bold request. “Could I go see Roland?”

“I’ll take you now, if you like,” he smiled softly. “Let me message the Maid and ask where they are.” he moved to get up.

Belle nodded. She dried her eyes, got her face cleaned up, and got into a pretty sundress. It showed some of the scars on her legs, but she chose to let it.

Rumpel rubbed his leg against hers comfortingly, showing that he didn’t mind the scars. He got word from the Maid that she was at the park with Roland. “She’s at the park,” he said. “But I can ask her to come here, if you’d rather?” he suggested.

Belle shook her head. “I don’t mind going out. It’ll be nice.” And she took a deep breath and went out into the town.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, holding her hand as he lead her to the park. He smiled brightly at her, and though his smile dimmed slightly, he grinned over at Roland. “Hello, Roland,” he smiled.

Belle greeted Roland warmly, wrapping him up in a hug. More than a few people were staring at her.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at the people who were staring until they moved on their way.

Roland grinned and wrapped around Belle. “Hi, Lady Belle,” he said shyly.

Belle could feel some of the stares now and they were making her nervous, although the people had moved on. Her cheeks grew hot. She kissed Roland’s wee head, trying to tell herself that she was okay. 

Rumpel held Belle’s hand for a few seconds, gazing into her eyes supportively before stepping into the shadows and letting her shine.

Roland brightly smiled at her. “How are you?” he asked.

“Doing alright,” she told him. “How about you?” 

Somebody was whispering. This wasn’t okay. She took his hand and invited him to feed the ducks.

Roland grinned at her again. “I’m okay,” he said with another smile. “But I wish that you felt better,” he admitted.

“Being with you,” she told him, honestly, “And seeing your smile makes me feel better.” And she fed some bread to the ducks. 

He made sure to give her lots of smiles then. “I’m at your disposal, m’lady.” he promised.

“Why thank you, sir knight.” And she smiled right back, and it was a genuine smile. 

The sun felt good on her pale skin and she felt so lucky to be here with Rumple and Roland and the Merry Men.

Roland grinned at her happily, and then stiffened as he recognised a figure coming their way. “Mr. Gold!” he shouted as he pulled Belle backwards.

“It’s okay,” Belle told Roland, softly. “Mr. Gold is my to-be.” She almost couldn’t look at his face but managed to.

“No, we need to _get to Mr Gold!_ ” Roland explained as he continued tugging at her.

Belle picked him up and ran towards Rumple, not questioning Roland. She didn’t slow down until they were at his side.  
“What is it?” she panted; she was still not quite ready to run and such.

Rumpelstiltskin looked in alarm as he saw his to-be running with Roland towards him. “What happened?” he demanded.

“I saw Mrs. Mills,” Roland admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, cliffie! not really since i'm going to update in a second buT CLIFFIE NONETHELESS.


	6. Chapter 6

“I saw Mrs. Mills,” Roland admitted.

Belle’s heart seized up. “Oh,” she breathed. “Thank you very, very much for protecting me. Do you think she saw us?” Her knees started knocking. 

Rumpelstiltskin gnashed his teeth together.

Roland shook his head. “I moved too fast,” he said proudly.

Belle shut her eyes tightly. That had been close. Too close. She was pretty shaken after that, and invited Roland to come back to the Dark Castle to play. Marian said that would be fine, as long as he was home for supper.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, showing he had heard the Maid, before leading his to-be and Roland across the park to his car.

“Will you sit in back, with Belle, please Roland?” he smiled.

Roland nodded eagerly. “I like to cuddle though,” he warned Belle.

Belle glowed. “That won’t be a problem.” She invited Roland to cuddle with her. At several points she ducked so no one would see her.

Roland cuddled with Belle happily, snuggling into her side and playfully tickling her. “I think you’re really cool, Lady Belle.” he admitted quietly, looking up at her.

Belle squeezed him, her eyes slightly misty. “I’m very glad to be friends with you, Roland.”

Roland placed a messy kiss on her cheek gently, then burrowed into her neck. “I am too,” he told her happily.

Belle stroked his hair and cuddled with him all the way home. When they got home, she couldn’t resist picking him up and carrying him inside. And then she proudly told him that she knew how to take selfies. 

Roland giggled happily, proudly posing for pictures as Belle pleaded him to. “Do I look pretty, Belle?” he giggled.

“Very,” she teased. And then she discovered the apps. “Rum, what’s Flappy Bird?”

“It’s a game, darling. WIth a bird.” Rum explained.

Well, that was it. With Roland’s help, Belle did her best to play.

Rumpelstiltskin watched on in amusement, wondering if this would be what it was like if Belle were to have his child. It was a pleasing thought.

Belle yelped a lot when she was playing. She also crashed a whole ton. For a while, her high score was 2. When Roland got it past 3, she was in awe.

Roland proudly managed to hit five. “I did it!” he shouted.

Belle high-fived him and ran out to tell Rumple. She was really excited for him.

Rumpel smiled at her gently. “Good job,” He said smilingly.

Belle then jogged back out to Roland and played with him some more. Then she read to him from a collection of short stories. Her voice was bright and she was happy and at ease.

Roland snuggled into her side, a smile on his face as they read together, him trying to pick words out.

Belle helped him pick out words as best she could, and pointed out details in the pictures that would increase his enjoyment of the story. When Maid Marian came, she was very sad but managed to hide it. 

Rumpelstiltskin snaked his arm around Belle as Roland left. “Did you have a nice time, love?” he asked sweetly.

Belle nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. “Yeah.” She missed Roland already.

The memories were closing in tonight. Belle did her best to stay positive but found herself getting increasingly beaten down. As she was helping to clear the supper dishes, she stayed even closer to Rumple than usual. Her eyes were scared and a bit far away.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed closer to her and kissed her gently. “Are you alright, love?” he asked softly.

Belle thought about lying but she shook her head. 

Rumpel nodded solemnly. “What can I do to help?” he asked.

Belle wasn’t sure. She hadn’t had anyone to be there for her for twenty-eight years. “Can we keep the door open tonight?” she asked. Just the idea of a closed space was making her skin crawl.

Rumpel nodded encouragingly. “Anything else you might like? Maybe some tea?” he suggested sweetly.

“Do you have hot cocoa?” Belle asked, kind of quietly.

Rumpel nodded. “Absolutely,” he took her hand and lead her to the kitchen once more.

Belle followed, arms curled around his arm. When the ice maker in the fridge kicked on, she gasped a little and instinctively huddled closer.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her head. “Don’t worry,” he cooed. “Just the ice maker.” He got the milk and put it in the microwave. He warmed it and then poured in the cocoa mix. Giving her the cup of milk and cocoa, he handed her a spoon as well. “Here, love. Stir.”

Belle curled up next to the dishwasher and sipped her cocoa. She looked like she’d gotten used to that position over the years. 

Rumpel helped her back up and lead her to the couch. “Doesn’t that feel better, love?” he cooed, kissing her nose gently.

Belle kept sipping at her cocoa. She wasn’t super responsive. 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her nose again, waiting patiently for her to talk about anything.

Belle found a marshmallow and licked her lips, looking like she’d just unraveled a mystery of the universe.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned at her happiness, glad to have the pleasure of seeing her so happy over such a simple thing.

She found more and her eyes sparkled. 

Rumpel secretly added more and more as she ate them all.

Around the fifth magical refill, Belle noticed and she giggled. “Rumple!” 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, kissing her head. “Well, what can I say? It makes you happy, and it pleases me to make you happy.” he smiled.

She nuzzled him. “And you call yourself a monster.” 

“I suppose I’m not _always_ a monster,” he agreed. “But I can be, dearie. Don’t forget it,” he teased lightly.

She fed him a marshmallow. “Down, boy,” she teased in return.

Rumpel snickered, eating the marshmallow obediently. “You just know all my weaknesses, love,” he joked.

She stroked his floof softly. “What are these called?” she asked, as she nibbled on another one of the delightful soft white sweetness lumps.

“Marshmallows,” he answered.

“I like them,” she told him, as if he somehow hadn’t figured that out already. 

Rumpel beamed. “I’m very glad,” he assured her.

Belle sipped the rest of her cocoa and then fell asleep right there in his lap on the couch.

Rumpel kissed her head and eased them into a better sleeping position.

Only a few minutes in Belle started to whimper and squirm. Her eyes moved behind her lids restlessly and she started pleading with someone.

Rumpel woke as she started to squirm. He gently kissed her eyelids. “Waken up, Belle,” he pleaded.

Belle woke in a cold sweat and clung to him. She started to settle down once she looked around and saw that she was okay and she was home.

Rumpel kissed her head. “Shh, my love,” he promised. “Everything’s okay.”

Belle shivered for a while and kept clinging to him even after she was sure that things were safe. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her, kissing her head again. “You’re fine, you’re home with me.” He promised.

Belle fell asleep again after many soft kisses- and after reading several short stories from the collection that she’d been reading to Roland. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled as she went back to sleep. He kept making soft shushing noises to calm her down as he cradled her in his arms.

 

When morning came, Belle woke on the couch, still in her clothes. Her skirt had ridden up, showing penguin underpants. 

Rumpelstiltskin snickered softly when he woke up, seeing Belle’s state of undress causing him to laugh(instead of harden, which was good.)

Belle blushed. “Your ex-wife had quite a taste,” she teased. 

“My ex-wife doesn’t exist in this realm,” he shot back. “Only you.”

She kissed his nose. “Good morning, Rumple.” 

“Good morning, darling,” he wrapped his arms around her waist protectively. “Sleep well?”

“Mm-hmm. You make me feel safe,” she told him, softly. Peck. “Even though your, uh, phone kept going off.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled sheepishly. He checked the messages and saw they were all from Roland, video messages for Belle. “You’ve got an admirer, it seems,” he teased as he showed her the photos and videos.

That put Belle into such a happy mood that she literally danced in the kitchen. She also discovered Pop-Tarts, which added to her jubilation.

“Do you mind going to visit with Roland, love? I’ve got to open the shop today.” Rumpel said with a little pout.

Belle nodded. “I think that would be okay.” She hugged him for a good long time before they had to part ways.

Rumpel nodded. “I’m going to give the Maid instructions to call me if you need me. So tell her, alright?” he cooed.

Belle nodded. She gently let go of his hand and watched until his car was gone. 

Things at the shop started off crazy. One man yelled at Rumple for no less than twenty-five minutes over selling him a talisman that had turned out to be cursed.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t particularly care for any of his customers; he didn’t particularly care for anyone really, besides his Belle and perhaps the Merry Men. He was having a rough go of it today, though.

A pipe burst in the wall before lunchtime, and some idiot decided to jackhammer the street nearby. 

Rumpelstiltskin was gnashing his teeth together by the time it was lunchtime.

Granny ran out of his favorite kind of sandwich before he got down there for lunch, and Killian happily ripped into Rumple for being a murderer and an asshole and told him how this woman of his would leave him when she saw what was really inside him. Ruby told him to shut the fuck up, but not before Captain Guyliner had gotten in several good barbs.

Rumpelstiltskin managed to not turn the Captain into anything. He figured Belle wouldn’t like that. Speaking of Belle, he called the Maid and requested she bring her to the shop.

Marian let Rumple know that Belle was playing a fierce game of hopscotch with Roland and Little John and a couple of the men, but that she would relay his message soon. 

And then Moe came into the shop. He picked at Rumple over rent and brought back tons and tons of horrible memories. His eyes accused, as he would always see Rumple as the Dark One, and always think of him as the one who had sullied and darkened his baby.

Rumpelstiltskin just barely managed not to turn Moe into anything. Instead, he teleported Moe away from him.

More cranky, ungrateful customers tested his determination not to kill anyone, and the jackhammering lasted deep into the afternoon. Finally, around four, Marian and John pulled up with Belle. Belle kissed Roland, hugged Marian and John, hugged Roland several more times, and went into the shop. 

Rumpelstiltskin managed to break into a wide grin when he saw Belle. “Hey,” he said, his voice tired and almost devoid of emotion.

Belle came right up to hug him. But she wasn’t fooled by the mask that he put on. She knew him too well. “What’s wrong, Rum?” she asked, with dangerous gentleness.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped around her protectively. “I just had a bad day, love. I’ll be fine once I have your arms around me,” he hinted.

Belle hugged him close, standing on her tippytoes slightly and nuzzling his floof. She started rubbing his back with one white hand.

Rumpel smiled and bent down so it was easier for her to nuzzle him, kissing his to-be’s head.

“Can you sit down for a minute?” she asked, seeing how tired he looked. 

Rumpel nodded and sat in the back room, taking her with him. “I missed you today,” he announced quietly.

Belle peered around the back room a bit but didn’t explore, instead sticking close to him. “I missed you too,” she told him, softly. “I thought of you during every round of hopscotch.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked a little surprised that he’d been missed as well, but he nuzzled into her neck.

Belle sat down and patted her lap, inviting him to sit. It was rather forward, but she sensed that he needed the closeness. And she wasn’t at all opposed to it either. Far from it. Far far from it.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled brightly and pulled himself into her lap. “I’m sorry,” he admitted. “For being needy.”

Belle shook her head. “No. Needing someone else is not needy.” She kissed him. 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her in confusion. He sensed that mentioning his ex-wife’s opinion on it was a bad idea, so instead he kissed her in response.

“What is it, Rum?” she asked, feeling unspoken words after they’d kissed. She cupped his face and petted his floof.

“It’s nothing,” he kissed her again and hugged her close to him.

She kept giving him soft kisses. And she kept petting and stroking his floof too. She sensed that there was something very wrong but didn’t want to push too hard. And so she did what she could by cuddling him and waiting.

Rumpelstiltskin snuggled against her with a sigh. “It seems as if everyone save my ex-wife has come visiting today,” he announced quietly.

“Who’d you see today, Rum? Did they bother you?” the second part of her question was protective. 

“Err,” he looked shamedfaced at her. “Your father decided to show up.”

Belle’s eyes widened. She held him closer. “What did he say to you?”

“He seems to think that you aren’t here of your own will,” he said quietly, pressing his hand into her cheek. “I didn’t even turn him into a frog.” he half-joked.

“Well, that’s none of his concern, is it?” Belle scowled. She twined her fingers in his hair and stroked softly. “That was very big of you, Rumple.”

He kissed her gently. “I didn’t even let on that you weren’t with me. I was afraid, Belle, that he might try to take you away.” he admitted.

Belle rubbed his back. “No one is going to take me away,” she promised. “We’re going to walk side by side, remember?”

He nodded and kissed her again. “Thank you so much, my Belle.” he whispered reverently.

Someone was looking around in the shop for Rumple. Belle got up all her courage and called, “He’s not available right now.” 

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a watery smile. “Scaring away my customers is supposed to be my job,” he teased lightly.

His smile tore at her heart; she could see just how much pain was behind it. “Well, I’m happy to help any time,” she teased.

Rumpel gave her another genuine, yet watery, smile. “You’re very good at it. Maybe I should hire you.”

Belle skritched his floof. “Hey,” she asked, super gently. “Rumple.” Her eyes were liquid concern and gentleness. “Are you okay?” 

“I… I don’t know.” he admitted. “I feel as if…” he paused, groping for a word. “I feel like Milah decided to visit, somehow. The place reeks of her foul behaviour.” he said helplessly.

Belle curled closer around him, as if she could keep him from being hurt by physically shielding him. “What are you feeling, Rum? Talk to me, if you can..”

Rumpelstiltskin looked helplessly at her. “Like-like everything’s crashing down and I want to stop it, only I don’t have the strength. Like there’s less oxygen in the air, and I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe, Belle.”

“Can you take us home?” she asked. “Close up early? I’ll help you.” She was going into lioness mode.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded mutely. “Okay,” he said, his voice very tiny.

Belle flipped the sign to closed and helped him shut off the lights and such, never going more than two feet from his side. Then she held onto his arm and braced herself.

Rumpelstiltskin felt like he was going to be sick, but he forced himself into the car. Belle needed him to be strong, so he could do that. At least until he got home, he hoped.

Belle held his hand while he drove and talked softly to him. She was afraid of the metal beast still but she would be brave for Rumple. She was far more worried for him than she was afraid of the beast.  
The minute they got home, she waited for him to let her out and then brought him inside and asked where he kept his coziest blankets.

“In the hall closet,” he told her, falling heavily onto the couch. He felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Belle brought out several blankets and wrapped him up in one that had the moon and many stars on it. She tucked him in and then made hot cocoa in the kitchen. It took some trial and error, but she managed. She found Chip and, after wibbling and silently screaming for a bit, poured cocoa into him and brought him out to Rumple. “Here you are,” she told him, softly. “With lots of marshmallows.” They towered about three inches out of the cup.

Rumpelstiltskin managed a watery smile at her attempt of hot cocoa. “Did you make it yourself, dear?” he asked weakly, sipping at it.

Belle nodded. “It may be a little thick,” she admitted, blushing. (And it was.) Then she settled in next to him, took his hand, and twined their fingers together. “Okay. And now we’re alone, and it’s okay for you to talk to me..”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, his movements watery and creaky and just pitiful. “It’s just a bad day, love.” he tried to downplay it.

Belle rubbed his hand with her thumb. “What about Milah were you remembering?” she tried, probing gently at the dam of emotions like one would approach a ticked-off rattlesnake. 

“She wasn’t very nice, as a wife. She’s nothing like you are,” he said with a genuine smile that time. “She.. She tried to make me feel as low as possible.”

“You felt judged today,” Belle guessed, still stroking gently. 

“Your father was not kind,” he admitted sheepishly.

It was possible to see Belle get taller. Her eyes were blazing, but not towards him. “What- what did he say to you?”


	7. Chapter 7

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “I don’t wish for you to hate him, love.” He kissed her head gently.

“Rumple, what’s done is done. He’s already said it, and it’s hurt you. And if you can talk about it, I want to know.” 

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her head hesitantly again. “He said some very mean things.” he hedged. “Like how I was a monster, and a… um…” he paused hesitantly.

Belle waited. She was growing more furious by the syllable, but not with Rumple. She kept petting him to remind him that. And she gave him all the time he needed to finish.

“HesaidthatIwasanastyrapist,” he spit the words out.

Belle was physically struck by those words. For a minute she thought she was going to vomit, and she had to breathe deeply several times. 

“If he had any idea of how you wouldn’t even kiss my hand when we said goodnight because you thought it might be intruding on my personal space,” she finally managed to say, “I don’t think he’d have wasted that allotment of air.” She was actually shaking a little, but not from upsetness. She was _furious._

_How dare he?_

_How DARE he??_

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “He’d still say it, and call you a liar in the same breath.” he said softly, kissing her hand like she’d mentioned. “Because most people only see the monster, but you Belle, you see the man beneath.” he looked happier just thinking about what she saw.

Belle, on the other hand, felt her heart breaking into pieces. And she felt it acutely. Because she saw just how lonely Rumple was in this new world. Most of the town thought badly of him, and gods, that had to be the loneliest feeling in the world: surrounded by familiar faces, filled with contempt. She held him closer. 

“Yes,” she told him, doing her best to keep her voice steady. “And I always will.” 

Rumpelstiltskin snuggled into her, kissing her neck in a friendly manner. “I love you so much, m’Belle.” he whispered.

Belle stroked his hair and lavished his head with slow, soft kisses. “And I love you so much, Rumple, my heart.”

Rumpelstiltskin reached his lips up to hers for a kiss, smiling when she gave him one. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Belle kissed him tenderly, taking her time. Then she held his face, pillowing his head on her bosom, and softly asked, “Who else bothered you?”

Rumpelstiltskin shrugged. “The rest don’t really matter; He was the one that struck home by aiming it towards you.” he admitted. “I can deal with the hate towards me, for what I’ve done. But I won’t allow you to be slandered along with me.” he said fiercely.

Belle’s heart ached. She wished she could share in his pain and lighten it. And she kept stroking his floof. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled hesitantly at her, kissing her gently. “I know what’d make me feel much better,” he said teasingly.

“And what would that be?” Belle asked, twirling his floof.

“Lots and _lots_ of….” he paused dramatically.

Belle waited, feeling her cheeks grow warm. 

“Kisses.” he snickered at her reaction.

Belle snorted. Then she took his wee woobie face in hers and gave him lots and _lots_ of kisses.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled into the kisses, covering her face with tiny little kisses.

Belle wrinkled her nose delightfully as she smiled and returned his kisses, often with longer ones. Then she had an idea. One that made her blush. She gave Rumple a sip of cocoa, wondering if he’d taste like her beloved marshmallows when they next kissed.

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, catching her idea and taking a deep sip of the chocolate drink. He gave her a long, slow kiss. “How was that?” he teased.

Belle was reeling. He had tasted like marshmallows and cocoa and warm milk and himself and it was… _wow._

She responded by taking his shirt in both hands and just about eating his mouth.

Rumpelstiltskin snickered, pulling away regretfully as breathing became necessary. Once he took a nice long breath, he plastered himself back against her.

Belle did her best to breathe while they were kissing, which produced an incredible sloppy snorting noise that made her go bright red and collapse onto his chest in hysterics.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled against her hair, kissing it gently. “You’re adorable,” he snorted.

Belle was held captive by the giggles for nearly a good two minutes. Then she returned to kissing him, tenderly this time, and lingering. She discovered that open-mouthed kisses were delightful.

Rumpelstiltskin gently nudged her tongue with his at her next open mouthed kiss.

Belle sighed and allowed his tongue access to her smiling mouth. She curled up in his lap like a contented well-read kitty.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed closer to her, nudging her mouth to remain open as he explored the cave inside. He was in love with the taste of Belle; something like tea and honey and something that was totally and completely Belle.

Cave Belle sighed and melted into his embrace. She held him close, giving him as much comfort and adoration as she could. _I love you, Rumple. I love you so much, and I will protect you and be there for you with all that I have, and more besides. Please be okay, Rum._

Rumpelstiltskin pressed even closer, his mouth conveying a message back to her. _I love you more, my Belle. Forever and always, and I’ll protect you with my life. All my life has been preparing me for you, my love._

Belle held and cuddled and kissed him and fed him cocoa and otherwise endeavored to spoil him to death. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled at her genuinely, his eyes lightening up with delight. “I love you,” he whispered.

Belle guided his head down onto her shoulder and held him close. “And I love you too,” she promised. 

Rumpel kissed her shoulder gently. “Forever, m’Belle.”

She held him and rocked just slightly, hoping it would soothe him. She told him funny stories from her day in the camp with Roland as she petted and stroked and skritched his floof.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed softly at the appropriate times. “You sound like you’ve had a very good day, love,” he noted happily.

Belle nodded. “I love playing with Roland. He’s so sweet,” she gushed.

Rumpel grinned. “I’m very glad you like him,” he kissed her cheek.

“The whole camp is so nice,” she told him, softly. “They’re good friends.” The first friends she’d had in twenty-eight years.

Rumpelstiltskin grinned, kissing her cheek again. “I’m glad you’re happy,” he said softly.

“I am,” she promised. “But I’m worried about you, too…” 

“Don’t be,” he kissed her nose. “I’ll be absolutely fine. As long as I have you, my love.’

Belle was still concerned. She knew he was hurting, and that that hurt was chewing him up inside. And she wished that he would have a good long cry in her arms where he felt safe. She wouldn’t even mind if he broke things. Whatever helped him to feel better.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her gently. “I mean it,” he promised. “I just need you.”

“And you have me,” Belle promised. “Forever.”

“You’ve promised me that twice now,” he wondered aloud. “I think it’s about time I kept you to it.” he kissed her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

She smiled up at him, deciding not to tease him about how many promises that he’d made lately. “Are you up for more snuggling tonight?”

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, leaning down and pressing his nose against hers. “Do we have to wait til tonight?”

Belle pretended to consider it. “Well, I suppose not…” She laid down, supporting his leg, and snuggled with him.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled brightly,snuggling into her touch reverently. “I’m so lucky,” he marveled.

“That makes two of us,” she told him, softly. She snuggled up close to him… and then scared herself by sneezing a wee squeaky sneeze that half shook her body. 

Rumpelstiltskin patted her back gently, in a soothing manner. “Shush, doll,” he cooed. “You just had to sneeze.” he smiled tentatively at her, as if he was afraid she’d strike him for being incompetent. 

Belle smiled sheepishly. One look at his face and she kissed him over and over and over again, sometimes softly and sometimes ticklishly, anything to get that smile back.

Rumpelstiltskin let out a hesitant giggle, pulling her closer and tickling her sides.

Belle squeaked and giggled and then sneezed again, startling herself once more.

Rumpelstiltskin snickered, letting his genuine smile come into play as he focused on Belle.

Belle smiled right back- and then she leaned up and pressed their smiles together. “We’re going to be okay, Rum,” she promised, stroking his floof.

“You and I,” he marveled, kissing the smile on her face. “I never thought I’d see you again,” he whispered. “She told me… You were dead.” he said in awe. “And then you showed up and tried to eat my ramen.”

Belle blushed. “It smelled very good,” she defended herself, meekly, as she threaded their fingers together and played with his cool blue ring. 

Rumpel laughed, kissing her hair line. “You may have all my ramen,” he said. “As long as you continue living.”

Belle beamed. She didn’t know exactly what ramen was, but she was willing to take him up on that deal.

Rumpelstiltskin kissed her hair again. “I love your hair,” he said quietly. “Back in the Dark Castle….” he trailed off before beginning again, “I’d always want to pull it away from your neck and kiss you.”

Belle blushed from her chin to her ears. “Well, you can make up for lost time as much as you want.” Oh, she was so going to always wash it so that it was fluffy and smelled good.

Rumpelstiltskin beamed at her. “Really, Belle? You’ll let me?” he looked amazed at the prospect of being allowed to touch her.

“Of course,” she told him, softly, and turned so that he could have full access to her hair.

Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled his face into her hair, craning to kiss her neck gently. “I love you,” he whispered. “I always have, and I always will.” he promised faithfully.

Belle returned the sentiment, squirming slightly. “Th-that tickles.” 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed against her neck, causing the hackles on it to rise. “Does this?” he teased.

“Yes,” Belle squeaked, snorting and writhing. 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed again, kissing her neck once before pulling away playfully.

Belle kept giggling for a while, then fell asleep right where she was.

Rumpelstiltskin got up only long enough to get a blanket, and then covered them up and snuggled in to her.

Belle didn’t have nightmares. Her eyelashes fluttered as she slept, safe in her True Love’s arms.

Rumpelstiltskin curled around Belle protectively, shielding her with his body.

Belle snuggled closer as he did with a happy little sigh. 

She startled as someone banged on the door. Not knocked- banged, like the world’s biggest (and crankiest) woodpecker.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes as he realised who would dare cause that ruckus. “Belle, love, how brave do you feel now?” he asked softly.

Belle pushed her hair out of her eyes, still a bit sleepy. Seeing his eyes woke her up, though. “Brave enough to stand beside you for whatever’s about to happen,” she decided.

“Are you very sure, love?” he pressed, ignoring the banging on the door. “It’s your father.” he announced quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Belle paled. But then she realized that Moe was harassing Rumple at home and at work, and that could not stand. She nodded.

Rumpel raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure, love?” he repeated. “I can shield you.”

Belle went to the door, going out in front of Rumple. When she opened it, Moe saw her and looked like a blind man seeing light for the first time in forever. 

Rumpelstiltskin quickly turned them so he was in front of Belle. “What do you want, Maurice?” he snapped.

“I want you to get the hell away from my daughter, Dark One!” Moe retorted.

“Papa, please.” Belle was, as usual, spoken over.

“Nice of you to tell me that Belle is here, and alive,” Moe fumed, poking his finger hard into Rumple’s chest. Belle tried to say something else but he kept going over her. 

“Belle chooses to see who she likes,” he said firmly, puffing his chest out angrily. “If she wanted to see you, she would have.”

“And that’s why you’ve been keeping her here as a kept woman for the gods know how-”

 _“Enough!!”_ Belle snapped, looking much taller than her wee frame. She turned on her papa. “I was in a _mental institution for the last twenty-eight years. Only in the last few days have I gotten to be with Rumple. I’m sleeping on an actual bed, eating three square meals a day, and finding reasons to laugh again.”_ Her voice was shaking with fury. _“I may not know all that has passed between you in this new land, but you- do- not get to come here and talk over me and then wonder why, as usual, you don’t get the whole picture!”_

Moe looked like he’d been slapped by a singing fish.

“And you definitely don’t have the right to call Rumple a- a rapist when you’ve hurt me far more than he ever has.”

“Belle,” Moe breathed, looking genuinely wounded.

“Get. Out.” Belle bit out. She turned her back on him, trying to regulate her breathing. 

Moe kept standing there, still in shock. 

Rumpelstiltskin glared at Moe. “I believe my Lady said to get out,” he snarled.

“I don’t know what foul magic you’ve used,” Moe whispered, “But I swear to you I will get my daughter back.”

And he was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin turned his back on the door and wrapped around Belle.

Belle’s heart was racing. It was the first time that she’d seen her papa in so long, and she wasn’t sure that she’d done the right thing. She felt sick to her stomach and was glad for Rumple’s arms.

Rumpelstiltskin pressed closer to her. “I love you,” he whispered. “And you are so brave.”

She stroked his hair until she’d settled down. Then she invited him to rest his leg and go back to sleep with her.

Rumpelstiltskin nodded obediently and kissed her hair, pulling her into him as he wrapped around her. He gently laid down beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

Belle held him close. She had more trouble getting back to sleep this time, understandably. 

“You gonna be okay, love?” he asked softly.

She nodded, kissing his forehead. For a bit, she laid awake with him, just stroking his face and softly telling him good things.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled and turned them around so he was laying on top of her. He stroked her face gently. “So, so brave, my Belle.” he whispered in awe.

Belle closed her eyes and smiled, blushing. “We dealt with it together.” And, in her mind, they had. His support had helped her to be strong. 

Rumpel nodded quietly. “But you’re the brave one, m’Belle. Always you.” he cherished her so much.

She gave him plenty of soft kisses and then fell asleep, curled up in his arms and tucked under his chin.

Rumpelstiltskin smiled in his own sleep as he snored lightly, her hair tickling his nose.

Belle slept soundly, warm and snug and safe and cozy and wrapped up in a protective Scotsman. Life didn’t get any better than this.

Rumpelstiltskin woke suddenly when his phone beeped. It was the Sheriff Swan. “Belle, love, can you get that for me?” he asked sleepily.

“Okay.” Belle answered like he’d shown her how to. “Hello.” She was even sleepier than he was at first. But then her eyes got big, and she was shaking Rumple awake. 

Rumpelstiltskin sleepily awoke. “What is it, love?” he asked in confusion.

“It’s the sheriff,” she worried, “And she wants to talk to you.”


	11. Chapter 11

He nodded. “Don’t worry, love. It’s going to be--” his words were cut off with Emma telling him he needed to come down to the station for a lock down.

Belle waited, anxious. 

“I’ve got to go to the police station, love,” he said softly.

Belle got up and started putting a pair of his shoes on. They were a little big, but they’d do. She also bundled up in one of his jackets.

“No, love, you need to stay here.” he said sadly. “I don’t want your fa- Oh, shit. Your father!” he shouted irritably, then calmed down considerably at the look of her face. “Sorry, love,” he whispered. “I think your father has decided to make his revenge.”

Belle was horrified. “Then we can protest it. I’m coming with you.” 

Rumpel shook his head again, kissing her hair gently. “I don’t want you to see that side of me, love.”

Belle gave him her most stubborn look. 

Rumpel let out a loud sigh. “You’re right, naturally, I need to have more trust in you.” he rolled his eyes playfully.

“On what charges is he trying to bring you in?” Belle fumed.

“I think you know, love.” he said shortly, getting up, grabbing his cane and beginning to walk out the door, hand in hand with Belle. “It involves you,” he hinted.

Belle was pretty mad, needless to say. She followed him to the car and to the station. Where she was informed that Rumple was going to be held overnight while the charges were investigated. 

The idea of sleeping alone made her feel like her guts had been scooped out.

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes. “Does the fact that she’s come here to dispute the charges mean _nothing_ to you, Sheriff Swan?” he snapped.

“I don’t want to deal with this guy any more than you do,” Emma whispered. “Just bear with me.”

Rumpel narrowed his eyes further. He waited for an explanation.

“He just wants us to make sure you’re not using any magic on Belle.” Emma didn’t sound happy about it at all.


End file.
